1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to new anthracycline antibiotics, a new microorganism which is a mutant of the strain Streptomyces peucetius var. caesius, for producing these new compounds and a process for making these compounds. These compounds possess antitumor activity and antibacterial activity against both gram negative and gram positive bacteria.
2. The Prior Art
DAUNOMYCIN and ADRIAMYCIN, which are trademarks of the unrecorded assignee of this application for daunorubicin and doxorubicin, respectively, are known as useful in treating certain mammalian tumors. The aerobic fermentation of the microorganism Streptomyces peucetius var. caesius to produce ADRIAMYCIN is also known. See U.S. Pat. No. 3,590,028.